Bufanda
by RubyLRed
Summary: Mientra el chico de las emociones la miraba detenidamente, noto algo que llamo su atención, y era que ella no llevaba puesta su bufanda, y estaba más que seguro que al ir hacia la ciudad, a visitar a la líder, ella la traía puesta en su cuello -Señorita, ¿y su bufanda? – Ella, estrañada por la pregunta, se toco suavemente el cuello para notar que efectivamente no traía su bufanda.


**Resucite! Bl luego de semanas sin internet ni nada, volvi y traje este pequeño fic Commoner que escribi mientras viajaba (si, no estaba porque me había ido, aunque desde aya leiaalguno que otro fic si tenia tiempo u oportunidad) lo escribi desde mi celular, asi que por eso talves se les haga un poco corto o tenga alguna incoherencia. Sin mas que decir, espero les guste n_n**

**PD: OMG escuchar la versión en japonés del opening de Digimon 1 es jodidamente inspirador ;u; siempre me gusto esa canción es latino, pero en japonés mucho mas! X3**

* * *

_**Bufanda**_

En sinnoh, cerca de la Ciudad Puntaneva, la ciudad helada.

Caminando por la ruta 217, se encontraba una pareja de dos Dex holders, conocidos como Diamond y Platina Berlitz. Ambos venían platicando.

-Diamond, ¿Por qué dices que Pearl se quedo en Puntaneva? – Pregunro ella con un muy bien disimulado tono de enfado

-Ya se lo dije Señorita, Pearl decidió quedarse para ver si conseguía ''algo'' con Candice – Claro que el inocente chico no se daba cuenta del enfado de la chica. Ella era de sus mejores amigas y a Pearl se le ocurría tratar de conquistarla, en primera instancia pensó en volver y arrastrar al rubio hasta su casa tirando de su oreja, pero mejor decidió, para desgracia de Pearl, llamar a Maylene, la amigas mas cercana de Candice y además de líder del gimnasio del tipo lucha, lo que implicaba, golpes asegurados para el rubio, asi que así lo hizo y llamo a su amiga peli-rosada mediante su Pokétch, que apenas escucho la situación corto la llamada.

Luego de colgar, Platina siguió su camino junto a Dia hacia Pueblo Arena, mas precisamente a la mansión Berlitz.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente bajo la blanca ruta, mientra la nieve caía sobre sus cabezas cubiertas por sus gorros, caminaban en silencio. Platina caminaba algo más adelante pensando en cosas triviales, mientras Diamond la miraba desde atrás, embelesado por la chica enfrente suyo, muchos podrían decir que Dia solo piensa en comida, y en parte es cierto, pero solamente él, sabe que Platina Berlitz sobrepasaba y por mucho su pasión por comer, desde el primer momento en que sus ojos vieron su elegante y bella figura.

Mientra el chico de las emociones la miraba detenidamente, noto algo que llamo su atención, y era que ella no llevaba puesta su bufanda, y estaba más que seguro que al ir hacia la ciudad, a visitar a la líder, ella la traía puesta en su cuello.

-Señorita, ¿y su bufanda? – Ella, extrañada por la pregunta, se toco suavemente el cuello para notar que efectivamente no traía su bufanda, confundida, trato de recordar donde la dejo.

-Ya lo recuerdo, la deje en el gimnasio de Candice cuando ella encendió la calefacción – Dijo recordando habérsela sacado en la sala del Gimnasio de Hielo – No importa mucho, gracias a Arceus saque mis medallas y las guarde en mi habitación, pero ¿podrías decirle a Pearl que luego la traiga, por favor? – Pidió amablemente la chica a su amigo.

El, con su amabilidad de siempre, sonrió con ternura y asentio con la cabeza mientras marcaba el número del Pokétch de su mejor amigo en el suyo. Al ver la imagen del rubio en la pequeña pantalla empeso a hablar – Hola Pearl

-¡Dia! Quiero decir, ¡Diamond, este no es el momento! – dijo algo agitado el Pearl. Dia lo observo desde la pantalla y lo noto algo…desarreglado; El pelo despeinado, sin su bufanda, con el cuello de su camisa desabrochado y una ''extraña'' marca en su cuello, y algo mas raro para el pelinegro, unos brazos sin cuerpo, desde su punto de vista, rodeaban a Pearl

- ¿Y porque no es el momento? Si me dijiste que llamara por si te necesitaba, ah y Pearl, ¿Qué te paso?¿te atacaron? Porque te dejaron un moretón muy feo en el cuello – Pregunto inocentemente el pequeño glotón de los Dex holders

- E-Este no es el momento Dia! De hecho, estas matando el momento precisamente! – Luego el rubio se masajeo un poco la frente con una de sus manos, para calmarse un poco - ¿Qué sucede Dia?

-Es que la Señorita olvido su bufanda en la sala del Gimnacio de la Señorita Candice, dice si podrias traerla al volver, porfavor

-Claro, pero luego porque ahora Candice y yo estamos… - Pero entonses se escucho un gran ruido y una voz, que saco una sonrisa en Platina al reconocerla

- ¡¿Dónde esta el infeliz que se mete con Candice?! – Grito Maylene entrando a la sala/Casa de la líder de Puntaneva, y mejor amiga de está. Aun más aumento su furia al ver al ver a la mencionada y a Pearl, ella sentada sobre el con su brazos alrededor de su cuello y el en su estado, y ah Pearl no le agrado nada que además de ya entrar furiosa, sea la misma chica que el había rechazado una semana atrás, para nada le agrado. Diamond, al otro lado de la línea, solo alcanzo a escuchar como alguien grito '¡CORRE!', grito que identifico como Candice, antes de ver la pantalla en negro.

Desconcertado, Dia solo pronuncio -…Dijo que luego la traería Señorita –

Luego de que ella le agradeciera con una palabras y una sonrisa, siguieron su camina a la salida de esa helada ruta, Pero Diamond estaba algo intranquilo, en ese lugar las temperaturas eran muy bajas además de estaba empezando a nevar un poco mas fuerte, conocía muy bien a la chica, y sabia perfectamente lo orgullosa, y algo testaruda, que era Platina, ella no aceptaría que sintiera Frió más adelante, porque eso seria aceptar su error de olvidar algo tan simple como una prenda de vestir, y más aun no haberse enterado por si misma... Así que el chico solo siguió lo que su corazón le decía, y de una manera sutil y tierna a la vez, se saco su propia bufanda para ponerla alrededor del cuello de Platina con suma delicadeza. Ella, al notarlo se volteo hacia el con la cara con un ligero color rosa

-¿D-Diamond? – pregunto ella, sorprendida por la repentina acción del chico

-La conozco Señorita, no aceptar que siente frio aunque se congele o enferme, solo acepte mi bufanda, después de todo, un Guardaespaldas no puede dejar que su Señorita se arriesge en lo mas minimo – Dijo el con un sonrisa en su rostro mirándola a los ojos, para luego subir bien hasta arriba el sierre de su abrigo para protegerse un poco del frio

Luego de esto, ambos continuaron su camino en silencio, con las cabezas inclinadas un poco hacia adelante y un sonrojo en sus caras, como si no tuvieran nada mas que decir. Este era uno de 'Esos' momentos, una de las veces en que Diamond le demostraba a Platina cuanto la quería con pequeñas acciones como esa, y aunque no lo supiera, Platina cada día esperaba por ellas, porque así sentía que Diamond la quería, no como a alguien a quien debe proteger como el lo hacia parecer, o como unos grandes amigos, no, sentía que Diamond le expresaba un amor mas aya de la amistad, como ella anhelaba desde hace un tiempo…

Poco después, Su momento se vio interrumpido por unos estruendos provenientes de la ruta que recorrían, haciéndolos voltear, para ver como Pearl huia con toda su voluntad de Maylene, voluntad de vivir, claro, mientras la peli-rosa arrasaba con todo a su paso tratando de alcanzarlo. Pearl paso rápidamente por alado de la pareja, tan desarreglado como Diamond lo había visto, y obviamente no se detendría por nada en el mundo, así que solamente arrogo la bufanda de Platina esperando no haberse equivocado de personas y siguió su escape.

-Aquí tiene, Señorita – Dijo Diamond ignorando olímpicamente la escena que acabava de pasar, recogiendo y estregando la bufanda blanca a la joven

-Muchas Gracias Dia – Dijo resiviendola, pero decidio hacer algo mas además de ponérsela

Entonces agarro su bufanda entre sus manos, para acto seguido quitarse la del chico de su cuello para luego acercarse a el y ponerle su bufanda, para luego ponerse la propia y entrelazarla con la del chico, que de por si ya estaba bastante sonrojado, pero muy enternecido por la acción de su amada chica. Y así, ambos continuaron el camino, con sus bufandas entrelazadas, al igual que lo hicieron sus manos involuntariamente mientras caminaban...

-oiga señorita...

-¿Si, Dia?

-¿Cree que Pearl se de cuenta que olvido su bufanda?

* * *

**¿Y? espero que les haya gustado, déjenme su review con sus opiniones, y espero que sean brutalmente sinceros porque asi me doy cuenta de cosas e.e Saludos! :D**


End file.
